Trace of the Shadow
by Shizuka Daihyooga
Summary: /GgioSoi/ Aku tahu ini sinting, tapi aku akan mencari jejak wanita itu. Read and Review, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Trace of the Shadow**

**Prolog**

**  
**Author: Shizuka Daihyooga

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Genre: Romance. Genre kedua belum ditentukan. :p

Rating: T

Pairing: GgioXSoi Fon

Warning: AU, gaje, boring!

* * *

Aku punya sebuah hobi yang biasa kulakukan sejak ibuku meninggal karena melahirkan adikku yang juga ikut meninggal. Teman-temanku menganggap hobiku ini buang-buang waktu, tidak ada gunanya untuk masa depan. Masa bodoh dengan anggapan mereka. Memang hobi harus selalu berorientasi pada masa depan? Tidak kan? Bukankah bagian terpenting dari hobi adalah membuat kita senang, melupakan segala permasalahan yang menghimpit? Seperti itu pandanganku mengenai hobi, terserah jika pandangan kalian berbeda. Aku tak akan memaksakan pendapatku. Menurut pandanganku, hobiku ini sangat efektif. Di satu sisi kau bisa melihat langit indah, merasakan angin semilir yang berhembus, dan kalau pun kau butuh tempat pelampiasan kau bisa melakukannya dengan berteriak kencang, sampai rasa sebalmu itu hilang.

Ingin tahu apa hobiku?

Bersantai di pinggir tebing yang ketinggiannya sekitar 10 meter di atas permukaan air laut. Di tebing ini rumput-rumput hijau tumbuh, tempat yang pas untuk tidur, bukan? Bahkan, kalau ingin bunuh diri, tapi maaf saja aku tidak akan melakukannya, tempat ini juga bisa jadi alternatif. Di ujung tebing, kalau melihat ke bawah, maka kita akan melihat arus aliran air laut yang sangat deras dengan batu-batu besar dan tajam seperti mata tombak berada. Lompatlah, dan aku yakin mayatmu tidak akan ditemukan, entak itu lapuk atau dimakan ikan-ikan di laut. Hahaha…

Dan waktu itu aku sedang bermalas-malasan di tebing. Kepalaku pening. Tugas sekolah belum kelar, aku yang secara sepihak diputuskan menjadi ketua kelas, belum lagi dengan acara ngidam ibu tiriku yang rewel (baik aku maupun ayahku direpotkan oleh hal ini).Uhh… Rasanya capek…

Kurasakan angin laut yang melarikan rambut hitamku, membawa aroma asin dari laut. Aku sudah terbiasa menghirupnya, jadi bagiku membaui ini seperti kembali ke alam dimana segala macam peradaban yang merusak bumi belum muncul. Sangat natural. Lalu, kulihat awan stratus menghiasi langit yang berwarna biru cerah. Perlahan kurasakan perasaanku mulai membaik.

Ah, sudah saatnya pulang!

Saat itulah dari jauh aku melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, mengenakan gaun hitam berdiri di tebing. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, jadi aku tak tahu apakah dia cantik atau tidak, tapi aku bisa rasakan dia sedang menikmati keindahan bumi, baik angin laut yang berhembus, langit cerah, dan juga bau asin air laut. Akhirnya, ada juga yang bisa memahami hobiku ini! :)

Aku pun tergoda untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Kurasakan kembali segala keindahan yang tak akan hilang ini. Kurasakan sampai aku benar-benar puas.

Aku membuka mataku lagi. Namun kali ini aku tidak menemukan wanita itu! Eh, dimana dia?

Aku berlari ke tebing tempatnya berada, mencari keberadaan wanita itu. Aku tidak berhasil menemukannya, tapi aku berhasil menemukan sepatu hitam yang kemungkinan besar milik wanita itu.

Aku terdiam beberapa lama. Tidak mungkin wanita itu bisa pergi dari tebing ini dalam waktu 5 menit (aku mengasumsikan waktunya berdasarkan waktu aku merasakan keindahan laut). Aku yang sudah terbiasa datang kesini paling cepat bisa meninggalkan tebing ini selama 7 menit, itu pun dengan berlari! Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi opsi satu-satunya tentang keberadaan wanita itu adalah… Dia bunuh diri, terjun ke laut!!!

Adakah opsi lain tentang hal ini?

Aku menghela napas panjang, sangat panjang. Aku baru saja berada di dekat orang yang mau bunuh diri, tapi kenapa aku tidak berusaha untuk menghentikannya? Oh, My God!!!

Rasanya aku mau pingsan! Gara-gara aku bermain-main seseorang kehilangan nyawanya!!!

* * *

Hanya prolog, makanya pendek. Hahaha… Gimana? Gaje dan ga jelas kan?

Tapi, Mind to review???

Regards,

Shizuka Daihyooga


	2. Chapter 2

Pernahkah kau memikirkan cara membunuh?

Membunuh? Ya, membunuh. Bukan membunuh hewan, kalau masalah itu aku yakin semua orang bisa melakukannya (membunuh semut juga bisa dikatagorikan membunuh juga, bukan?), yang kumaksud disini adalah mengambil nyawa seseorang, memisahkan tubuh dan jiwanya.

Pernahkah engkau memikirkannya?

Kalau belum, bagaimana kalau aku memberitahu kalian? Aku jarang sekali bercerita kepada orang lain, jadi anggap saja kalian sedang beruntung karena aku mau berbaik hati untuk berbagi cerita.

Aku tidak bilang hal ini menyenangkan, tapi yang jelas memberikan sensasi tersendiri. Sensasi ketika engkau mencabut nyawa orang tersebut, melihat matanya yang terbelalak seolah meminta ampun, merasakan darahnya mengalir di tanganmu, melihat tubuh itu kaku dengan perlahan. Semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu, antara senang dan juga sedih, menjadi sebuah simponi yang mengalun dalam hati.

Simponi yang tak akan pernah berhenti mengalun.

Ingin merasakan simponi yang kurasakan?

Satu saranku. Bunuhlah seseorang, maka kau akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Trace of the Shadow**

**Chapter 1**

By Shizuka Daihyooga

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Pairing: GgioXSoi Fon

Rating: T. perlukah saya ganti?

Genre: Romance/

Warning: boring, alur lambat.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kupikir anggapan bahwa manusia adalah makhluk yang tidak pernah puas ada benarnya. Dan hanya untuk kali ini saja aku mengakui aku termasuk di dalamnya. Ingat, hanya untuk kali ini saja. Selainnya jangan harap aku akan mengakui aku pernah mengatakan hal ini.

Mungkin kalian bingung, ini dalam masalah apa?

Akan kuceritakan dari awal.

Hari ini… Hari ini matahari sangat bersahabat. Terlalu bersahabat malahan, sampai Bumi pun tak merasakan perasaan bersahabat dari matahari. Matahari terlalu berlebih dalam menyalurkan panasnya ke Bumi, sampai lapisan Ozon tak mampu untuk menahan panasnya. Dan akibatnya? Bisa kalian duga, kami, manusia yang tinggal di Bumi merasakan panas yang sangat. Lebih panas dari hari hari biasa di musim panas.

Lalu, kenapa aku bilang manusia tidak pernah puas? Biasanya saat hujan deras turun ke Bumi, manusia akan meminta pada Kami-sama untuk membuat panas karena biasanya hujan deras membuat banjir. Tapi disaat Kami-sama membuat panas, kita malah meminta hujan karena panas itu sangat merepotkan dan membuatmu malas untuk beraktivitas.

Setujukah kalian dengan opiniku? Terserah dengan pendapat kalian. Aku tidak peduli.

Scenario menyenangkan yang seharusnya terjadi di hari panas adalah bersantai hanya memakai kaus tipis di rumah sambil makan semangka atau pudding, minum jus jeruk, tidur-tiduran. Oops, opsi mengganggu adik perempuanku yang masih batita juga bisa jadi opsi yang patut diperhitungkan keberadaannya. Membayangkan wajah adikku yang manis saat menangis (?) selalu membuatku senang.

Namun nyatanya, scenario itu belum bisa terwujud dan aku tidak tahu kapan bisa terwujud karena alih-alih aku berada di rumah, sekarang aku harus terdampar di tempat yang mana pria ogah-ogahan ke sana. Bisa menurunkan derajat kalo datang ke sana. Dimanakah tempat itu?

Supermarket. Oke, pria mana sih yang mau ke tempat dimana wanita-wanita bisa jadi gila shopping?

Kalau bukan karena mama mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya dan fakta bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya melebihi ayah kandungku sendiri, aku ga bakalan mau datang ke tempat semengerikan ini.

Langkahku mulai memasuki tempat itu. Kurasakan tatapan tajam wanita-wanita mengerikan yang menatapku dengan… bukannya aku GR ato sok PD, tapi mereka menatapku seolah aku ini pengeran mereka. Aku harus segera cepat menyelesaikan urusanku disini kalau tidak ingin mereka melahapku hidup-hidup.

Aku berjalan cepat, menganggap wanita-wanita itu seolah angin, dan segera kuambil troli barang.

Ayo, Ggio cepat selesaikan hal ini! Semangat!

"Minyak goreng… Susu batita rasa madu… Diapers… Tepung terigu… Deterjen… Coklat bubuk… teh oolong… telur…" kok ga selese-selese sih perasaan? Kulihat lagi daftar belanjaan yang ditulis mama tadi pagi.

Mataku terbelalak, sedikit kaget. Hanya untuk hari ini saja, aku berharap kemampuan berhitungku kembali ke taraf anak TK. Karena dengan begitu daftar barang belanjaan yang masih 10item dengan kuota lebih dari 2 (entah itu dua kilo, dua pak, dan sejenisnya) bisa berkurang. Aku kan bisa ngeles dengan alasan salah hitung. Hehehe…

Kurasa, tanganku bisa beneran patah membawa belanjaan yang sebegini banyaknya. Tapi aku mengeluh seberapa banyak pun rasanya tidak akan ada gunanya karena mengeluh tidak akan menyelesaikan permasalahanku. Kalian setuju kan?

Aaarrrggghhh sial! Aku ingin cepat pulang dan bersantai!

.

.

Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil membawa dua plastik besar belanjaan. Kulihat beberapa gadis muda melihatku dengan kagum. Oke, mungkin mereka terkagum-kagum dengan ketampananku yang tak ada duanya ini. Tapi sekilas kulihat pula wajah heran mereka saat memandang barang belanjaanku yang banyak ini. Sepertinya derajat ketampananku sedikit turun dengan adanya belanjaan ini.

Karena hal itu, aku tidak suka berbelanja, khususnya barang kebutuhan rumah tangga. Selain karena akunya yang pemalas (lupakan faktor ini), sejujurnya aku sedikit merinding melihat tatapan wanita-wanita itu. Aku tahu mereka tergila-gila dengan ketampananku, tapi bisakah mereka tidak melihatku sebagai mangsa mereka? Aku pernah dikerubungi oleh wanita-wanita, tua muda, saat berbelanja, dan itu sangat mengerikan. Masih teringat jelas dibenakku, saat mereka mendesakku sampai aku susah bernapas, berusaha minta tanda tanganku (mungkin mereka kira di masa depan nanti aku akan menjadi artis terkenal), dan meraba-raba tubuhku. Yang sedikit menyebalkan adalah reaksi mama yang hanya ketawa-ketiwi melihat putranya dikerubungi wanita-wanita mengerikan itu, tidak berusaha menyelamatkanku. Aku benar-benar trauma atas kejadian itu. Aduh, kenapa aku harus bernostalgia hal yang tidak menyenangkan ini? Kembali ke pokok awal kenapa aku tidak suka berbelanja. Alasan terakhirnya adalah bagiku berbelanja dapat menurunkan harkat, derajat, dan martabatku sebagai seorang lelaki.

Silakan kalian pukul aku karena kenarsisanku, tapi dalam hati saja ya! Ntar ketampananku hilang lagi. :p

Thanks, Kami-sama! Aku sudah hampir dekat dengan stasiun yang artinya semakin dekat pula diriku dengan rumah tercinta! Love you so much!

Sulit menceritakan secara detail apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrakku dengan cukup keras. Refleks, belanjaanku jatuh. Dan karena keseimbangan orang itu memburuk karena bertabrakan denganku, otomatis aku meraihnya agar dia tidak terjatuh dan mencium aspal jalan.

Kemudian...

Kemudian...

Kemudian...

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di kedua tanganku. Seperti ada tonjolan daging...

Otakku sedikit lambat dalam merespon apa yang terjadi.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" desis seseorang yang sepertinya... wanita?

Ucapannya menyadarkanku dari alam tidak sadar. Aku terbangun dan menyadari tindakanku. Aku... Aku...

Oh My God, Kami-sama!

Aku segera melepaskan peganganku padanya dan kurasakan rasa panas di pipiku. PLAAKKK!

"Maniak!" desis wanita berambut hitam pendek dan berpakaian hitam pula. Tampangnya terlihat marah. Kemudian ia berlari meninggalkanku, tanpa sempat memberiku kesempatan minta maaf.

Aku masih terdiam beberapa saat. Aku mengelus pipiku yang memerah. Aku masih amat sangat shock dengan kejadian yang baru saja kualami.

Kami-sama! Apa yang telah kulakukan?

Aku...

Aku...

Aarrrggghhhhh!

.

.

"Aku pulang..." ucapku tak bersemangat.

Suatu keberuntungan aku bisa pulang dengan selamat, masih bisa membawa belanjaanku dengan selamat pula. Sungguh keberuntungan. Mengingat tanganku gemetaran dan jiwaku kosong.

"Okaerinasai!" sahut suara gadis kecil riang. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya yang halus. Adik kecilku ini menatapku bingung, sepertinya menyadari keanehan tingkah lakuku.

Suara lain terdengar dari dapur. Suara wanita yang tak kalah riangnya dengan adikku. "Kau sudah pulang, Ggio? Sudah Mama buatkan puding coklat lho!"

Puding coklat?

Enak sih, tapi aku sedang sangat tidak bersemangat.

Kuletakkan belanjaan di lantai. "Ma, aku taruh di sini belanjaannya!" ucapku pendek seraya terus berjalan ke lantai atas menuju kamarku.

Mama dan adikku berpandangan kaget. "Kau sedang sakit, Ggio?"

.

.

Blam. Aku menutup pintu kamarku perlahan. Kuletakkan tasku di kursi, lalu berbaring di tempat tidurku. Aku tahu, masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang belum kukerjakan, seperti laporan keuangan OSIS, laporan pertanggung jawaban festival minggu kemarin, proposal pengajuan dana tambahan bagi ekstra kurikuler, juga tugas sekolahku sendiri. Tapi, bodoh amat! Aku sedang sangat tidak mood mengerjakan semua itu. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk tiduran di tempat tidur.

Aku sadar kalau aku bukan anak yang benar-benar baik, yang selalu menuruti semua keinginan orang tua dan guru atau sejenisnya lah. Beberapa kali aku ditangkap oleh pasukan keamanan sekolah karena terlambat datang. Aku pernah dihukum karena menjahili guru biologiku dengan menaruh katak di dalam tasnya (padahal, aku tahu dia phobia katak)-salah sendiri orang itu membuatku marah- yang berakhir dengan guru itu harus mendekam di rumah sakit selama tiga hari saking phobianya dan aku dihukum membersihkan toilet sekolah. Aku pernah menjahili kepala sekolah dengan menggambar wajahnya yang botak itu saat dia tertidur di ruangannya (aku beruntung waktu itu karena tidak tertangkap! :P). Aku juga pernah menyamar menjadi sadako guna menakut-nakuti anak perempuan saat liburan kelas (tiga orang pingsan di tempat saat itu). Oke, kalau aku tulis semua kenakalanku, seratus halaman, ah tidak seribu halaman pun pasti penuh. Singkat cerita, aku bukan anak yang baik, bukan? Kalau bukan karena prestasiku, sudah sejak lama aku didepak dari sekolah.

Yang harus kalian ingat, senakal-nakalnya diriku aku tidak pernah ikut tawuran, narkobaan, atau pun ikut geng-geng gaje. Dan semoga tidak akan pernah terjerumus sampai akhir hidupku. Itu sudah prinsip.

Termasuk dalam hal wanita. Aku sudah beberapa kali menjalin hubungan istimewa, atau yang biasanya kalian sebut pacaran, dengan wanita tentunya. Meski selalu berakhir dengan aku diputuskan karena aku terlalu sibuk lah, cuek lah, kaku lah. Poin terakhir 'kaku', kuakui aku memang cukup kaku dalam pacaran. Selama pacaran, aku belum pernah menggandeng mesra, memeluk, mencium, dan hal lainnya yang kuyakin kalian tahu apa pada pacarku. Mungkin karena itu mereka bosan padaku. Hei, bukan berarti aku tidak sayang mereka, tapi aku hanya... berusaha menghargai mereka.

Waktu kecil ibu kandungku pernah berkata padaku, "Ggio, kalau suatu saat nanti kau menyukai seorang gadis, hargailah dia. Jangan melakukan hal-hal di luar batas!"

Aku yang saat itu berusia tujuh tahun, hanya mengernyit bingung. "Hal-hal diluar batas?"

Ibuku hanya mengelus rambutku sambil tersenyum. "Saat kau besar, kau akan mengerti, sayang!"

Saat itu aku tidak benar-benar mengerti. Apanya yang diluar batas? Namun, ketika aku berpacaran untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan diluar batas. Tidak menyentuhnya sampai saatnya tiba.

Ketika teman-temanku bercerita bagaimana manisnya berciuman dengan pacar-pacar mereka, aku hanya bisa diam karena aku memang belum pernah merasakannya. Aku tidak merasa malu saat temam-temanku menertawakan prinsipku 'tidak menyentuh sampai saat tiba'. Untuk apa malu demi hal baik? Kalau dipikir secara logis, prinsipku benar juga. Misalnya aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada pacarku, ada kemungkinan aku menjadi ayah di usia muda. Siapa yang mau bertanggung jawab kalau masa depanku hancur karena hal seperti itu? Iya, kan?

Setidaknya, sampai hari ini.

Hari ini...

Hari ini, aku sendiri yang merusak prinsipku!

Oke, aku memang cukup sering menjahili anak-anak perempuan di sekolahku, tapi aku berani jamin aku tidak pernah melakukan hal di luar batas. Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah bermaksud memegang...

Aaarrrrgggghhhh! Aku memegang kepalaku, seperti orang kesurupan.

Ini suatu kesalahan. Kesalahanku yang telah melakukan hal tidak sopan pada orang yang tidak kukenal. Bagaimana kalau orang itu merasa dilecehkan dan melaporkanku ke kantor polisi? Aku akan dipenjara dan jelas masa depan seperti apa yang tergambar dalam masa depanku. Bagaimana kalau dia punya kekasih dan kekasihnya tidak terima atas apa yang kulakukan? Mengerikan, membayangkan tubuhku menjadi sansak empuk. Misalnya dia akan menikah dan karena tindakanku dia tidak jadi menikah, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku pasti merasa bersalah seumur hidupku.

Ibu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menyerahkan diri ke polisi terlebih dahulu?

Ibu, jawab pertanyaanku dari surga...

Cklek! Terdengar suara pintu kamarku dibuka.

Sesosok wanita berambut pirang panjang memasuki kamarku, membawa senampan makanan. Wajahnya tersenyum lembut, membuat siapa yang melihatnya terasa tenang. Sayang, dia ibu tiriku.

"Tadi Mama sudah ketuk pintu, tapi ga ada jawaban. Jadi, Mama putusin buat langsung masuk," ucapnya seraya berjalan mendekatiku. "Kamu baik-baik saja, Ggio?"

Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Ya sudah, makanlah dulu!" Mama menyodorkan nampan makanannya. Ada nasi, yakiniku, jus jeruk, lengkap dengan puding coklat favoritku.

Tapi, perutku sedang tidak ingin makan apapun. "Aku tidak selera makan."

Mama menghela napas panjang. "Pokoknya kau harus makan!"

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak mau makan!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada aura hitam yang menyesakkan dada. Aduh, bakal mengerikan nih! Kulihat senyum mama menjadi sangat mengerikan dengan background warna hitam kelam. "Baik-baik, aku makan!" kataku mengalah. Kalau aku tidak mengalah, bakal tambah mengerikan urusannya.

Aku mulai memakan sesuap demi sesuap. Memang selera makanku sedang menurun, tapi begitu makanannya sampai perut rasanya enak juga. Akhirnya, kuhabiskan semua makanan yang ada di nampan –kecuali mangkuk, sumpit, dan gelasnya-. Benar-benar kenyang...

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan pada Mama, Ggio? Mama tahu kau sedang ada masalah," ucapnya lembut.

"Ma, apa aku harus menyerahkan diri ke polisi?" tanyaku pelan.

Mata mama membulat. Ia menatapku tajam. "Ggio, jawab Mama. Kau tidak terlibat narkoba, tawuran, perampokan, dan pembunuhan, kan?"

"Kalau kejahatan yang seperti itu, aku tidak melakukannya. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya apa?"

"Ma, aku pernah cerita kalau aku sering diputusin gara-gara sikapku yang kaku terhadap perempuan kan?"

"Hmm..."

"Sampai hari ini aku masih menjaga prinsipku itu, Ma. Tadi, sepulang berbelanja..." suaraku mulai melemah.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Seorang gadis menabrakku. Dia hampir jatuh, aku menangkapnya agar tidak jatuh. Eh, tanpa sengaja aku..."

"Kenapa?" Mama terlihat semakin tertarik dengan ceritaku.

"Tanpa sengaja, aku menyentuh 'itu'nya, Ma..."

Mama terkikik kecil. "Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Tentu saja aku ditampar dan dia menyebutku maniak!" ucapku keras.

Tawa Mama semakin keras.

"Mama!"

"Baik-baik," Mama menahan tawanya. "Lalu, kenapa kau harus menyalahkan dirimu pada polisi?"

"Aku sudah melakukan tindakan pelecehan, Ma..."

"Kau tidak sengaja, kan? Ya sudah, kalau kau bertemu dengannya lagi, minta maaf!"

"Tapi..."

"Begini, memang kau kenal dengan gadis itu? Tidak kan? Kalau kau melapor pada polisi pun, mereka tidak akan menanggapinya. Percaya pada Mama!"

Aku terdiam.

Mama menepuk punggungku pelan. "Daripada kau memikirkan hal seperti itu, lebih baik bantu Mama mancabuti rumput halaman!"

"Eh?"

"Tak ada bantahan! Kalau tidak, aku akan mengadukan ulah jahilmu pada Papa!"

Apa? Oh my god, rasanya keinginanku untuk bersantai di hari panas semakin jauh! Tidaaaakkkkk!

.

.

Empat hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Selama itu pula aku seperti tidak menjadi diriku sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Aku belum menjahili teman atau guru sejak saat itu. Aku belum pernah sediam ini di kelas, tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan menatap keluar jendela. Oke, bukan berarti aku selalu memperhatikan saat di kelas –aku hampir tidak pernah memperhatikan di kelas- tapi paling tidak aku selalu membuat keributan di kelas yang berakhir dengan penghapus papan melayang ke kepalaku. Aku juga belum pernah menghabiskan istirahat dengan melamun di atap gedung sekolah. Biasanya kalau tidak bermain sepak bola, aku selalu bercanda dengan teman-teman.

Singkat cerita, tidak pernah aku semurung ini. Seorang Ggio Vega tidak pernah sependiam ini.

"Hei!" seseorang memanggilku. Tangannya menepuk pundakku pelan.

Aku menatap balik ke arahnya. "Grimmjow. Ada apa?"

Teman sekelasku yang berambut biru terang itu meletakkan tangannya ke dahiku, menyamakan suhu tubuhku dan tubuhnya. "Tidak panas, tapi kenapa kau selemas ini?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Hanya sedang tidak mood."

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini aneh! Bukannya semakin tidak mood, kau akan lebih sering menjahili orang?" ia menghela napas panjang. "Ada masalah?"

Tentu saja ada! Dan hal itu sangat memalukan bagi diriku! Bagaimana bisa aku menceritakan masalah seperti itu pada teman-temanku?

"Sedikit," jawabku pelan. Semoga Grimmjow tidak mendesakku lebih jauh lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa nanti pulang sekolah ada rapat OSIS ya Pak Ketua! Jangan lupa laporan-laporannya!"

Laporan? Shit! Aku belum mengerjakannya sama sekali!

.

Aku menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memasuki ruangan OSIS. Aku tahu ini bukan diriku yang selalu semangat dalam rapat, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan permasalahanku. Aku tak mau permasalahanku mengganggu kinerja OSIS.

Beberapa pasang mata menatapku. Tak seperti biasa yang mana mereka selalu bercanda denganku, kali ini mereka menatapku prihatin seolah aku sedang dirundung masalah yang sangat pelik.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, tapi aku minta untuk menunda rapat OSIS sampai tiga hari ke depan. Aku janji akan menyelesaikan semua tugas yang kutelantarkan!" aku menunduk meminta maaf pada semua anggota OSIS.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya di luar dugaanku. Mereka bertepuk tangan riuh, membuat tanda tanya besar dalam kepalaku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat pergi! Selesaikan masalahmu dengan gadismu!"

Eh? Gadisku? Siapa? Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, mereka sudah menendangku keluar ruangan.

Hei, aku kan ketua! Kenapa aku diperlakukan tidak hormat seperti itu?

.

.

Kuputuskan untuk mencari jejak wanita itu. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang wanita itu, namanya saja aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin aku pasti bisa menemukan jejaknya. Selama aku punya semangat, aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku yakin itu.

Lalu, jika kau tanya apa yang akan kulakukan saat aku bertemu dengannya?

Tentu saja aku akan minta maaf padanya karena telah melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh padanya. Kalau dia tidak mau memaafkan, aku akan terus minta maaf sampai dia bosan dan akhirnya mengatakan bahwa dia memaafkanku. Sinting memang, tapi kalau aku tidak melakukan itu, aku akan membuat cemas orang lain, merepotkan teman-temanku dan yang paling penting aku rindu menjahili orang!

"Iya, mungkin malam ini aku ga akan pulang rumah. Ga usah khawatir, nanti aku akan makan di luar. Bye, Ma!" aku menutup telponku.

Masalah pertama sudah beres. Izin dari Mama sudah ada ditangan dan beruntung sampai beberapa hari ke depan ayah belum pulang. Kalau tidak, aku bisa dalam masalah besar. Ayahku kan sedikit keras. Selanjutnya, menyelesaikan masalah kedua, yakni mencari wanita itu!

Aku memulai pencarian dari daerah pertokoan tempatku bertemu dengan wanita itu. Aku merekonstruksi masalah, mengingat-ingat secara detail kejadian memalukan itu. Kemudian, aku berusaha menggambar sosok wanita itu. Seingatku, wanita itu berambut hitam pendek dengan pakaian hitam pula, wajahnya lumayan manis...

Aku melihat gambarku. Parah. Seandainya saja aku bertanya pada orang-orang apakah mereka pernah melihat wanita ini, aku yakin hampir seratus persen mereka tidak melihat sosok manusia dalam gambarku. Gambarku terlalu jelek untuk bisa diidentifikasi.

Aku mencoret rencana mencari wanita itu dengan menunjukkan gambar wajahnya dari dalam otakku.

Aku tak tahu nama wanita itu, menggambar pun tak becus, jadi yang bisa kulakukan adalah...

Ini lebih sinting daripada mencari wanita itu dengan gambarnya, tapi cara ini lebih meminimalkan resikoku untuk diejek gara-gara gambarku seperti anak TK. Ingin tahu seperti apa rencanaku? Berkeliling kota! Aku tahu ini seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?

-sejujurnya aku sendiri ragu dengan persentasi keberhasilan rencana ini-

Ingat Ggio! Harus optimis!

Kami-sama, kumohon beri aku keberuntungan kali ini... Ibu, bantu aku dari surga ya... :)

.

Jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Kondisi kota sedikit lebih sepi jika dibanding saat pukul 9 malam ke bawah. Jumlah kendaraan yang melintasi jalan dapat dihitung dengan jari. Tak lagi terlihat anak-anak muda yang berjalan-jalan di tengah kota, mengobrol sambil melihat barang-barang yang terlihat di etalase toko. Distro pakaian, toko musik yang biasanya ramai pengujung , sepi. Maklum, ini kan sudah jam tidur. Akan tetapi, tentu tidak semua bagian kota dapat dikatakan 'mati'. Ada juga daerah yang lebih 'hidup' saat orang-orang mulai terbuai dalam alam mimpi mereka. Contohnya klub malam tempat orang mencari kenikmatan sesaat, atau pojok kota, gang-gang gelap yang biasanya dihuni oleh orang tidak jelas sambil merokok dan minum minuman keras.

Orang tidak jelas?

Ya, anak-anak muda dengan tampang urakan. Rambut dicat kontras, memakai piercing entah di hidung, telinga, atau bagian tubuh lain, plus tampang siap membunuh orang. Omong-omong, beberapa langkah dari tempatku berjalan aku melihat orang-orang tidak jelas.

Huh, cuekin aja lah! Toh kalau kamu ga ganggu, pasti juga ga bakalan diganggu kok.

Cuek...

Cuek...

Berjalanlah seperti aku tidak melihat mereka...

Tapi ternyata tingkahku yang sok cuek itu menarik perhatian mereka. Kami-sama, mimpi apa aku semalam?

"Hei kau!" teriak mereka.

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar. Siapa tahu bukan aku yang dimaksud.

"Kau! Berhenti!" teriak mereka dengan suara lebih keras lagi. Aku menoleh ke samping kanan kiri depan belakang. Shit! Cuma aku yang ada di trotoar jalan ini. Artinya memang aku yang dimaksud.

Aku berhenti berjalan. Turuti saja, siapa tahu dengan begitu mereka tidak akan menggangguku.

Lelaki dengan rambut pirang yang aku yakin hasil cat rambut, berpiercing banyak di wajahnya, dan bertampang setan mendekatiku. Kemudian ia menarik kerah seragam sekolahku. "Hei, ada anak baik nih! Jam segini masih pake seragam sekolah!" ucapnya keras yang diiringi dengan tawa teman-temannya yang lain.

Memang lucu kalau aku masih pake baju sekolah? Rasanya aku pengen menonjok orang ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain-main dengan anak baik ini?"

Firasatku mengatakan ini bakal jadi malam terpanjangku.

"Mana dompetmu?"

Waduh, pemalakan nih!

"Ga ada," jawabku pendek. Mataku menatap matanya tajam.

Tampaknya orang itu sedikit tersinggung karena aku menatap matanya tajam. Ia melepas kerah seragamku, bersiap memukulku.

Ini kesempatan! Sebelum orang itu memukulku, kabur!

.

Aku berlari sekencang yang aku bisa. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Sial, mereka mengejarku! Aku harus lebih cepat lagi.

Hosh! Hosh! Napasku mulai tersengal-sengal.

.

Bodoh! Bodohnya diriku! Aku merutuki kebodohan diriku sendiri.

Kalian tahu kebodohan apa yang baru saja kulakukan?

Berlari ke ujung gang sepi nan gelap. Mereka sudah memblokir jalan keluar gang.

Sial!

"Kau ingin menantang kami ya?" orang berambut pirang tadi mengepalkan tangannya.

Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?

Kini, orang-orang itu mengelilingiku. Tak ada jalan bagi diriku untuk kabur saat ini...

Buk! Aku merasakan sakit di tulang pipi kiriku.

Kurasakan lagi pukulan di pipi kananku.

Kenapa aku sesial ini? Aku kan tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal-hal buruk, tapi kenapa aku malah dapat pukulan?

Buk! Kali ini perutku yang menjadi sasaran mereka.

Kapan ini berakhir?

Kapan?

Kemudian, aku tak lagi merasakan pukulan di tubuhku. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat orang-orang itu sudah jatuh tak berdaya. Apa yang terjadi di sini?

Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang baru saja terjadi di sini?

Aku melihat sebuah siluet wanita yang berdiri beberapa meter dariku.

Dia kan...

.

**To be continued...**

.

.

**Author's note: **

Rasanya setiap kali update, saya selalu minta maaf karena telat update. Hahaha... sepertinya, telat menjadi ciri khas saya ya... gomen ne... Ga tahu sayanya yang ga bisa atur waktu dengan baik ato emang tugasnya ga ada habis. Yang jelas saya memang hanya bisa semi aktif di fanfiction. Saya ga mau janji bakal update cepet, karena saya susah nepatinnya. Tapi bakal saya update kok, meski amat sangat terlambat. :P

Mengenai cerita, saya akui memang beralur sangat lambat dengan membahas permasalahan aneh-aneh. Deskripsi yang biasa saya gunakan juga tidak terlalu bagus, karena bisa dibilang saya hampir kehilangan gaya cerita saya. Saya yang sekarang berusaha minimal mengembalikan gaya cerita saya, syukur-syukur bisa memperbaikinya. Oh ya, saya juga minta maaf dengan ke-OOCan karakter Ggio. Saya hanya ingin menampilkan sesosok pria muda yang meski bandel, tapi tetap memiliki tanggung jawab dan menyayangi keluarganya.

Daripada banyak ngomong ga jelas, Review, please?

Juli 2010

Regards,

Shizuka Daihyooga


End file.
